Decheance Absolue
by Jeremy Angel and Max Evil
Summary: Un yaoi Katan x Rochel; Vous pouvez remercier Mimi. interdit aux homophobes et aux anti-Rochel ! [FIC FINIE]
1. Default Chapter

« Déchéance absolue »  
  
  
  
  
  
By Jeremy Angel and Max Devil  
  
  
  
  
  
FanFiction sur Angel Sanctuary  
  
Yaoi Rochel / Katan  
  
  
  
On en connaît une qui va être contente... n'est-ce pas Mimi-chan ? Tu l'as rêvé, on l'a fait.  
  
  
  
In the darkness, a love... mine. You, near me, my 'father'. I love you, but, it's a forbidden love. You know that. But... Why ? Why I can't love you ? Because, we are angels...  
  
[Dans l'obscurité, un amour... le mien. Toi, près de moi, mon 'père'. Je t'aime, mais c'est un amour interdit. Tu le sais. Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'aimer ? Car nous sommes des anges...]  
  
La expulsìon del paraìso. El angèl tiene una espada de fuego. Està expulsando tù. Por que ? Por que no puedo te querer ?  
  
[L'expulsion du paradis. L'ange tient une épée de feu. Il t'expulse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'aimer ?]  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 - Lui  
  
  
  
  
  
Je m'avance dans les couloirs sombres de la cité céleste. Les dossiers lourds que je tiens tiraillent mes poignets. Mais je ne laisse aucunes émotions passer mon masque de glace. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'un sourire n'a pas briser ce rempart d'impassibilité. Je m'approche progressivement de ses appartements. Quelques anges mineurs me dévisagent à mon passage. Je n'en ai que faire, mais en même temps, j'y porte une grande attention, désireux de voir ce léger frisson les parcourir lorsque leurs regards croisent le mien. Je suis arrivé à destination et je pousse la porte admirablement décorée que j'ai l'habitude de passer au moins huit fois par jour. Il est là, assis dans un fauteuil. La surprise ne me saisit plus à présent quand je le vois vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une simple chemise blanche, légère et complètement entrouverte, dévoilant sa peau d'albâtre. Il a tellement changé depuis sa 'renaissance'... Dire que c'est moi le responsable de ce 'retour', j'ai enfreint une règle importante de notre société au risque de me faire déchoir, pour lui. Pourquoi ? Car il est mon père. Mais peut être que la raison est tout autre finalement. Je pose les dossiers sur la table en chêne devant lui, nargué par un regard amusé et un sourire glacial.  
  
_Bonjour Katan. Comment te portes-tu ce matin ?  
  
_Bien maître. Merci. Voici les dossiers que vous m'aviez demandés au sujet du dérou...  
  
_Oui, oui. Je sais de quels dossiers il s'agit. Peux-tu m'apporter la bouteille là-bas s'il te plaît ?  
  
_Oui, maître.  
  
J'obéis immédiatement et lui tends la bouteille. Il m'attrape par le poignet et m'attire vers lui.  
  
_Evite de dire çà à partir de maintenant. Cela me donne une trop grande impression de soumission. Quoique...  
  
Une nuance de sadisme contraste alors avec son regard d'enfant.  
  
_Excusez-m...  
  
_Non, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. Viens assis-toi avec moi.  
  
Je m'assois. Il prend un autre verre et y verse du vin, puis me le donne.  
  
_Bois un peu.  
  
_Je ne devrais pas. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail urgent qui...  
  
_Bois !  
  
Ne savant quoi dire ni quoi faire, je bois.  
  
_Allez, cul sec ! s'exclame t-il tel un enfant. Et bien tu vois ! Ce n'est pas si difficile !  
  
_Non.  
  
_Que dois-tu faire ensuite ?  
  
_Pardon ?  
  
_Tu m'as parlé de travail urgent.  
  
_Je dois rédiger un compte-rendu sur la dernière conférence de...  
  
_Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer. Ce compte- rendu est sans importance, même un ange mineur serait capable de l'écrire. Alors accompagne-moi plutôt à cette maudite réunion donnée par Sévoth-Tart.  
  
_Eh bien...  
  
_C'est d'accord ?  
  
Je le regarde dans les yeux. Ces derniers sont illuminés par une petite lueur pure mais malicieuse à la fois.  
  
_Bien sûr maître.  
  
_Merci Katan.  
  
Je sens sa main froide sur ma joue. Son regard cyan se noie dans le mien. Des lèvres froides et tremblantes se posent sur mon autre joue.  
  
_Alors rejoins-moi devant la salle d'assemblée dans dix minutes. me lance t- il en se relevant brusquement. Ne sois pas en retard !  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Katan...  
  
_Hum ?  
  
Il se penche vers moi, étrange, sombre. Il finit par dire :  
  
_Je ne crois pas réellement à Dieu. Mais je le remercierai quand je te verrai sourire.  
  
Il s'en va. Ai-je bien entendu ? Je ne crois. Que cela lui apporterai t-il de me voir sourire ? Rien sans doute. Je finis la dernière gorgée de vin et me lève à mon tour. Alors que j'ouvre la porte, j'entends déjà ses pas au fond du couloir où je marche à mon tour.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Ses longues mèches d'or se balancent le long de ses hanches quand il se retourne vers moi.  
  
_Je suis heureux que tu sois à l'avance !  
  
_J'ai fait vite maître.  
  
_Bien, alors, allons nous installer dès maintenant.  
  
_Si vous le souhaitez.  
  
Nous nous avançons dans l'immense salle de marbre et je sens sa main frôler doucement ma jambe qu'il retire rapidement en me lançant un doux sourire. Une insolite sensation m'envahit : son regard est inhabituel. Mais la réunion commence et chasse vite ces idées de mon esprit.  
  
***To be continued***  
  
  
  
Bon, ok, ce chapitre est tout pitit pitit mais c'est normal, c'est l'introduction ! 


	2. Au Milieu des Fleurs

« Déchéance Absolue »  
  
  
  
  
  
By Jeremy Angel and Max Devil  
  
  
  
FanFiction Angel Sanctuary  
  
Yaoi Rochel / Katan  
  
  
  
Petit mot des auteurs : Comment çà Rochel ne mérite pas Katan ? ! Mais euh ben euh... *cherchent une super excuse* Mais siiiieuh ! (Where is our intelligence ? ? ?) En tous cas, merci à Mimi, et à Nina qui nous soutiennent dans cette terrible épreuve qu'est l'écriture d'une love story entre le blond sadique et le brun indifférent. Merciiiiii ! ! !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 - Au milieu des fleurs  
  
  
  
La réunion est, comme à son habitude, longue et ennuyeuse. Le Ministre ne fait que répéter la même chose : « exterminer les âmes impures du Paradis ». S'il savait combien d'âmes impures se trouvent à présent sous ses yeux. N'en est-il pas une lui-même ?  
  
Mon regard se pose discrètement sur l'ange blond à mes côtés. Il arbore un sourire dur et amusé. Il doit penser exactement la même chose que moi, comme toujours. Il semble avoir remarqué que je le regarde car il tourne la tête, et son sourire devient enfantin. Sa voix résonne alors à mes oreilles tel le doux chant des chérubins :  
  
_Tu t'ennuies, n'est ce pas Katan ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
Je ne peux lui mentir. La vérité est franche mais ne le blesse pas. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas sa présence qui me lasse, bien au contraire. Il répond :  
  
_Moi aussi. Partons.  
  
_Je ne sais pas si partir ainsi, en plein Conseil, serait...  
  
_Chut. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
  
Il se lève doucement et je pose une veste sur ses épaules. Puis, nous descendons l'escalier de pierres brillantes, ce qui a pour conséquence des regards interrogateurs et même certains choqués. Le Ministre ne semble pas ravi de ce départ soudain presque discourtois, mais il continue son discours sans fin comme si de rien n'était.  
  
_Suis-moi. Me lance mon maître quand nous passons la porte immense de l'Assemblée.  
  
Il me mène alors dans une des ailes du Palais de cristal. Sans un mot, sans un regard, nous arrivons dans un des jardins fleuris chaque jour de l'année. Il s'assoit sur un banc tout en serrant les pans de sa veste à peine posée sur ses fines épaules.  
  
_Assis-toi. Ne reste pas debout ainsi.  
  
J'obéis. Je n'ose tourner la tête vers lui et préfère laisser mon regard vagabonder sur les nombreuses et merveilleuses fleurs m'offrant leurs fabuleuses couleurs et leur doux parfum.  
  
_C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas Katan ?  
  
_Si. C'est prodigieusement beau.  
  
_Nous sommes assurément mieux ici qu'à concerter avec ces idiots qui croient pouvoir calquer ce monde sur une Éthiopie.  
  
_...  
  
_Pourquoi restes-tu toujours silencieux ? Nous sommes seuls, sereins. Alors tu peux parler !  
  
_C'est que je ne sais quoi dire.  
  
_En es-tu sûr ? N'est ce pas plutôt que tu n'oses rien dire ?  
  
_Peut être...  
  
Il soupira. Il est vrai que jamais une seule parole dévoilant mes pensées n'est sortie de ma bouche. J'ai toujours préféré répéter les discours des autres que de donner mes opinions. Dans mon esprit et mon âme, je resterai à jamais ce bloc de glace insensible à la douleur des autres, ne faisant que suivre les règles imposées et ne défendant pas son point de vue.  
  
Son mécontentement vibra à travers ses paroles :  
  
_Ton impassibilité et ta froideur m'énerveront toujours !  
  
Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or et d'argent, et reprit :  
  
_Bien que... cette maîtrise de soi m'étonne depuis fort longtemps.  
  
_Elle vous étonne ?  
  
_Depuis quand es-tu devenu ainsi Katan ? Dis-moi...  
  
Je sens de nouveau sa main sur ma joue. Une faible caresse timide me fait presque frémir.  
  
_Katan... Réponds-moi s'il te plaît.  
  
_Vous aussi vous avez changé.  
  
Cette réponse a été directe et sans mensonge. Cela semble l'avoir blesser.  
  
_Oui. Tu as raison. J'ai changé.  
  
Il baisse la tête. Que lui arrive t-il ? Quelque chose fend l'air tendrement mais dangereusement et vient se perdre sur les dalles glacées de l'allée. Une larme ? Il pleure ?  
  
_Non !  
  
Je le saisis brusquement par les épaules. Il plonge alors ses magnifiques yeux cyans et embués de larmes dans les miens. La surprise l'a saisit.  
  
_Ka... Katan ?  
  
_Vous n'avez pas le droit de pleurer !  
  
_Oh... je...  
  
Il se blottit contre moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras. Instant d'intimité profonde et inébranlable. C'est alors qu'une chose inimaginable pour moi se produit : deux lèvres chaudes se posent délicatement dans mon cou tremblant.  
  
_Maître ?  
  
_Excuse-moi.  
  
Il se dégage. La chaleur de son corps qui m'enveloppait, il y a quelques secondes de cela, s'éloigne, m'abandonnant au froid cruel et insaisissable.  
  
_Je ne voulais pas Katan. Je te prie de me pardonner. Je me suis laissé emporter.  
  
_C'est de ma faute.  
  
_Non, tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir me voir pleurer.  
  
Ce sourire si doux et si enfantin que je ne lui connais que trop bien vient une fois de plus illuminer son blanc et fin visage. Il me prend par la main.  
  
_Sur ce, rentrons. Il commence à faire froid et je ne souhaite aucunement que tu attrapes froid.  
  
Je le suis, mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Je repense sans cesse à ce corps brûlant dans mes bras, à ce léger baiser dans mon cou... Je passe fébrilement mes doigts à cet endroit précis. Je ne peux plus m'empêcher d'observer ses cheveux soyeux et bouclés danser au rythme de ses pas. Je tente tant bien que mal de ne pas le prendre dans mes bras.  
  
Maître Rochel... Non ! Ressaisis-toi Katan ! Bon sang, c'est ton 'père' ! ! !  
  
Mieux vaut oublier ce qui vient de se passer, dans ce jardin, au milieu des fleurs. Je ferai mieux de m'éloigner un peu de lui pendant quelque temps. Ce sera dur, mais là est la seule solution.  
  
Nous nous trouvons à présent dans ses appartements. Je m'empresse de lui demander :  
  
_Puis-je disposer Maître ?  
  
_Mais pourquoi ? D'habitude tu restes avec moi jusqu'au coucher du soleil, voire plus longtemps encore !  
  
_Je ne me sens pas très bien.  
  
_Ah oui ? Et bien, je préférerai que tu ailles voir Raphaël directement.  
  
_Du repos me suffira, je pense.  
  
_Pas de discussions ! Ensuite, reviens ici. J'ai quelques taches à te confier.  
  
_Bien Maître.  
  
_Alors, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Je m'incline légèrement et m'en vais. Comment faire ? J'irais quand même au cabinet de Raphaël car mon maître serait capable de demander à celui-ci si je suis bien passé. Mais ensuite ? Retourner auprès de mon 'père' ? Et de quoi serais-je capable ?  
  
Je me frappe le crâne du poing. Mais quel idiot je fais ! Rien, il ne se passera rien. Je vais rapidement oublier tout çà, et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
  
// C'est là tout ce qui me reste à faire, espérer. //  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Une grande porte ocre. C'est là le dernier obstacle avant le cabinet du Maître des Vertus. Je la pousse. Babiel, la secrétaire de Raphaël, m'accueille un immense sourire aux lèvres, et me demande de patienter encore quelques instants. Elle m'offre un fauteuil de cuir où je m'assoie. Je commence alors à feuilleter un dossier en attendant.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se font entendre. Je lève les yeux et me retrouve face à une jeune femme aux cheveux décoiffés et aux habits froissés. Raphaël se trouve à ses côtés, dans le même état. La fille est un peu rouge, mais le Maître des Vertus est complètement décontracté. Le pêché de chair est un de ses passe-temps favoris, il y est habitué. Nous sommes peu nombreux à connaître la vérité sur lui.  
  
Quand son regard croise le mien, il est plus que surpris.  
  
_Katan ? Mais... Que faîtes-vous ici ?  
  
_Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à deviner.  
  
_Si c'est pour parler affaire, j'attends un patient alors il vaut mieux que vous repassiez plus tard.  
  
_C'est lui votre patient ! lance alors Babiel un peu embarrassée.  
  
Je referme le dossier et me lève sous les yeux ahuris du soigneur.  
  
_Eh bien... Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. Balbutie t-il  
  
Puis, il ouvre la porte de son bureau et se pousse pour me laisser passer, avant de rentrer à son tour et de refermer derrière lui.  
  
  
  
*** Fin du chapitre 2 *** A suivre ***  
  
  
  
Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Je ne savais quoi faire. Max non plus d'ailleurs. Alors des encouragements ne seraient pas de refus, car je ne suis pas certain qu'à cette allure et dans cet état d'esprit on finisse cette fiction. Avec de la chance, peut être qu'on la finira, mais elle ne comportera que 6 chapitres à peine ! ^_^; Jeremy Angel 


	3. Aimer autrement

« Déchéance Absolue »  
  
  
  
  
  
By Jeremy Angel and Max Devil  
  
  
  
FanFiction Angel Sanctuary  
  
Yaoi Rochel / Katan  
  
  
  
Petit Mot de Jeremy : Waaah ! C'est trop gentil de ta part Mimi ! Pour la peine... Je ne vais finir que pour toi ! Nan... pour les autres aussi quand même ^_^ ;  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 - Aimer autrement  
  
  
  
  
  
Je m'assois en face du bureau de Raphaël. La pièce est plutôt sombre. Une veste de femme est jetée sur le canapé à quelques pas de là. Elle appartient sûrement à cette jeune fille qui est sortie d'ici il y a quelques minutes. Une immense bibliothèque admirablement remplie est posée contre le mur blanc de droite. Une fenêtre se découpe dans la façade en face de nous, normalement disposée ici pour permettre à la lumière de mieux éclairer le bureau. Mais les rideaux tirés assombrissent la pièce.  
  
Le Maître des Vertus s'assoit à son tour et pose ses bras sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il se racle la gorge et engage enfin la conversation.  
  
_Eh bien... De quoi souffrez-vous ?  
  
Sa demande est plutôt maladroite, mais étant, en apparence, embarrassé, il est tout excusable.  
  
_Je ne sais pas.  
  
_Pardon ?  
  
_Venir ici était tout bonnement une excuse.  
  
_Une excuse ? Envers votre maître ?  
  
_Si on peut dire.  
  
_Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
  
_Votre indiscrétion ne me plait guère.  
  
_Veuillez m'en pardonner.  
  
_...  
  
_... Bon, alors... Vous pouvez partir. Je dirais à votre Maître que vous êtes bien passé.  
  
_Je vous en remercie.  
  
Je me lève et m'apprête à partir, mais un claquement brutal de porte se fait entendre. Je me retourne mais c'est Raphaël qui prend la parole :  
  
_Mikaël ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
  
_Raph... Raphaël ! ! ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu nom de [censuré] ! ! !  
  
_Je t'en prie ! Reste poli voyons !  
  
_Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Pourquoi t'as interdit aux gardes de me suivre jusqu'en...  
  
_Tu sais très bien pour quoi Mikanou !  
  
Je reste silencieux, mais je suis très surpris par le surnom que Raphaël donne au maître des puissances. Il est très familier avec lui. Il semble remarquer ma surprise car il paraît gêné. Mikaël ne le souligne pas -vu sa bassesse d'esprit il ne remarquerait même pas un loup parmi des brebis- et continue de râler très vulgairement :  
  
_Mais [censuré] ! ! ! Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux !  
  
_Le danger était bien trop présent pour que je te laisse y aller. Tu es une tête de mule et tu fais toujours ce qui t'arrange. Mais là, je ne te laisserai pas faire. C'est...  
  
_Je ne veux plus t'entendre sale hypocrite ! Puisque tu as fait en sorte que les gardes ne me suivent pas jusqu'à l'antre de ces sales démons qui sont assez culottés pour pénétrer ce royaume où seuls les anges ont accès, j'irai sans eux !  
  
Sur ce, il se retourne et sort en prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte derrière lui. Je tourne la tête vers Raphaël qui venait de se lever brusquement. Il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil, et une lueur de mélancolie -de tristesse même- assombrit son regard. Je l'entends murmurer :  
  
_Je ne souhaitais que te protéger Mikan...  
  
Il ne termine pas. Il relève brusquement la tête, et une teinte rouge apparaît sur son visage m'indiquant l'embarras soudain qui l'a saisis quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. Il jète un regard perdu et confus vers moi tout en me demandant :  
  
_De quoi parlions-nous ?  
  
_Je m'apprêtais à partir.  
  
_... Bien...  
  
Je me lève mais la voix du Maître des vertus me retient :  
  
_Il faut excuser son impolitesse.  
  
_Pardon ?  
  
_Mikan... Mikaël ne vous a même pas dit quoique ce soit comme bonjour ou au revoir, en réalité, il ne vous a pas remarqué. Ces termes étaient également 'quelque peu' vulgaires. Et bien, il faut l'excuser. Il n'est pas très...  
  
_Cela ne fait rien, je vous assure.  
  
_Merci...  
  
Je me dirige vers la porte mais quelque chose au fond de ma gorge ne peut s'empêcher de sortir :  
  
_Raphaël ?  
  
_Euh... Oui ?  
  
_Vous êtes bien trop attaché à Mikaël. Faîtes bien attention, cela pourrait vous retomber dessus. C'est juste un conseil d' 'ami'.  
  
_Je suis flatté que vous me considériez comme un ami, mais je n'ai nullement besoin de vos conseils.  
  
_Hum... Excusez-moi, je crois avoir touché un point sensible.  
  
_Oui, vous avez raison, bien trop sensible.  
  
Il me lance interrogateur auquel ma réponse est :  
  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette conversation restera entre nous.  
  
_Je vous en remercie.  
  
_Sur ce, au revoir.  
  
_Oui. Et donnez le bonjour à votre Maître de ma part.  
  
_Je n'y manquerai pas.  
  
Je sors alors de la pièce, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce secret dévoilé promettait de belles péripéties. Mais Raphaël ne peut aimer Mikaël plus qu'un frère. Un ange ne le peut. Oui, il doit l'aimer seulement comme un frère. J'en suis persuadé, comme moi j'aime Rochel comme un père. Cà ne peut aller plus loin.  
  
  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
  
  
Je me dirige vers LA porte. Celle qui mène à SES appartements. L'air chaud et lourd, l'atmosphère pesante qui règne dans le couloir ne laissent présager rien de bon.  
  
J'ouvre la porte. Il est là, assis dans son habituel fauteuil. Son habituelle bouteille posée sur la table en face de lui. Il me voit, et alors son habituel sourire vient illuminer son visage.  
  
_Katan ! Tu es revenu bien vite ! Alors, cette consultation ?  
  
_Rien de spécial.  
  
_Tu veux dire que ce cher Maître des Vertus n'a rien trouvé d'anormal ?  
  
_Exact. D'ailleurs, il vous donne le bonjour.  
  
_Bien, bien. Tu sais, moi j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'anormal chez toi.  
  
_Hum ? Comment çà ?  
  
_Eh bien, tu restes bêtement debout au lieu de venir t'asseoir avec moi !  
  
_Excusez-moi...  
  
Il laisse échapper un doux rire. Je m'assois donc sur une chaise non loin.  
  
_Quoi ? Tu préfères une chaise en bois, dure et froide, alors qu'une place t'attend à mes côtés sur ce canapé moelleux ? !  
  
_Je me sens mieux près de la fenêtre. L'air est bon dehors.  
  
Son regard devient colérique. La rage vient crisper son blanc et fin visage.  
  
_Katan ! Assis-toi ici !  
  
_Mais il fait si chaud, je...  
  
_Je t'ordonne de venir ici !  
  
_...  
  
_Katan ! ! ! Obéis !  
  
_...  
  
Il se lève brusquement, se dirige rapidement vers moi tel un félin, et m'agrippe par la gorge qu'il commence à serrer.  
  
_Pourquoi ne te plies-tu jamais à mes ordres comme les autres ? !  
  
_Vous... M'étouff...  
  
_Pourquoi Katan ? ! Que t'ai-je fait ? !  
  
Il me serre extrêmement fort à présent. Je n'arrive plus à respirer et la douleur s'empare de mon corps.  
  
Soudain, une larme coule sur la joue de Rochel. Il desserre petit à petit son étreinte, et finit par me lâcher complètement. Je suffoque et lui se laisse tomber à terre. Seuls ses quelques sanglots brise le silence qui vient de s'installer, et des secousses agitent son corps frêle.  
  
_Maître...  
  
Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Mais il s'écrie :  
  
_Ne me touche pas ! Si tu trouves qu'il fait si bon dehors, vas-y ! Pars, et laisses moi tranquille !  
  
_Maître, je ne peux vous abandonner ainsi !  
  
_Pars je te dis !  
  
Je ne peux me permettre de lui désobéir de nouveau vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Il a besoin d'être seul. Alors je m'en vais.  
  
Je marche, sans regarder où je me dirige. La confusion dans mon esprit guide mes pas. Que penser ? Que faire ? Mon Maître est si étrange depuis son 'réveil', depuis que j'ai brisé les scellés qui le retenaient prisonnier dans le néant. Ai-je bien fait ? Mon coeur me dit qu'oui. Je regarde enfin autour de moi. Une légère brise joue dans mes cheveux et s'amuse à faire valser les feuilles mortes. De somptueuses fleurs semblent me rire au nez. Je m'assois sur un banc. C'est alors que je me rends compte que je me trouve exactement là où j'ai tenu Rochel dans mes bras il y a quelques heures auparavant. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, de m'inquiéter à son sujet ? Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de le protéger ? Parce que je l'aime comme un père sans doute. Ou peut être que je l'aime autrement... L'aimer autrement... Quelle idée sotte ! Non, elle n'est pas idiote. Au contraire, elle expliquerait bien des choses... Non ! Non, je ne peux pas l'aimer plus qu'un père ! C'est impossible ! Ou plutôt, c'est interdit...  
  
*** Fin du chapitre 3*** A suivre ***  
  
T'es contente Mimi ? Je te signale qu'on l'a écrit vite rien que pour toi quand on a vu ta petite review ! N'empêche, tu dois pas être contente, y'a pas de lemon ! Nooon, patapééééé ! ! !  
  
Merci aussi à Roxane, à Nina, à celle a qui on a répondu mais qui ne se manifeste pas, et aux autres ! Promis, on vous citera toutes la prochaine fois (mais là Jeremy est fatigué, donc sa mémoire à quelques failles... C'est qu'on a passé un après-midi torride lui et moi ! Non, je blague Jem', ne me frappe pas ! Pose ce couteau !) COUIC 


	4. Révélation

« Déchéance Absolue »  
  
  
  
  
  
By Jeremy Angel and Max Devil  
  
  
  
FanFiction Angel Sanctuary  
  
Yaoi Rochel / Katan  
  
  
  
  
  
Merci pour tout Mimi ! ! ! Arrête de nous encourager sinon on va finir par attraper la grosse tête. Non, je blague, tes reviews nous font vraiment très plaisir. Mais vous aussi les autres, faut pas croire !   
  
Passons, on devait faire une fanfic Harry Potter, mais je crois pas qu'on aura le temps avec toutes celles qu'on fait déjà...  
  
@+ Jeremy Angel  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 - Révélation  
  
  
  
Le vent se lève, j'ai froid. Mon maître m'a envoyé dehors il y a trois heures de cela déjà. J'ai peur... qu'il soit seul. Je ne sais de quoi il est capable quand il est dans cet état. Si un ignorant a le malheur de l'agacer, il pourrait très bien... Non, il faut que je chasse ces sombres pensées de mon esprit.  
  
Un mal de tête me saisit. Je n'en peux plus. Mes paupières se ferment d'elles même. Le doux Sommeil m'attend. Morphée m'enveloppe de ses doux et rassurants bras. Mais des voix persistent dans mon esprit et ne veulent pas me laisser tomber dans les abysses du repos.  
  
Ils sont là, devant moi... Des anges aux ailes noirs me parlent, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre leurs propos. Le son de leurs voix se fait de plus en plus précis. Pourtant je ne comprends toujours pas. Ils me regardent avec pitié. Oui, ils éprouvent bel et bien ce sentiment à mon égard. Eux, anges déchus, anges du péché...  
  
Le vent se lève, leur ton aussi. Ils parlent beaucoup plus fort à présent.  
  
« Tu es comme nous... »  
  
« Le péché est en toi. »  
  
« Suis-nous, nous te guiderons vers la lumière. »  
  
Ils s'approchent. Comme eux ? Les suivre ? Vers la lumière ? Pourquoi pas... Je tends ma main vers eux. Partir, m'envoler, m'éloigner... de *lui*...  
  
Ils disparaissent. Ils m'abandonnent, me laissent seul avec mes doutes. Non, ils doivent rester, ils doivent m'emmener le plus loin possible !  
  
Un autre homme est là, il se tient à leur place. Un rayon de lune l'éclaire et fait scintiller ses cheveux d'or. Un de mes murmures vient de perdre dans le vent toujours présent :  
  
« Rochel ? Maître Rochel... »  
  
_Katan ? Vous m'entendez ? Je va...  
  
Je n'entends plus. Je me perds dans de douloureux souvenirs. Le noir. Oubli. Où suis-je ?  
  
  
  
== = == = == = == = == = == = ==  
  
  
  
Mes yeux me dévoilent petit à petit la pièce où je me trouve. Un plafond blanc, des lumières éblouissantes... Je déteste çà. Je tourne légèrement la tête. Un homme blond est assis près de moi. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage...  
  
_Maître Rochel ? dis-je dans un souffle.  
  
_Et non. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il vienne. Il m'a dit avoir plus important à faire, et qu'il était sûr que vous vous remettriez vite sur pied.  
  
Je fixe le visage qui apparaît enfin clairement.  
  
_Raphaël ? !  
  
_Au moins, nous savons que vous n'êtes pas amnésique !  
  
Je me lève brusquement dans mon lit.  
  
_Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
_Je vous ai trouvé seul dehors, et vous vous êtes évanoui.  
  
_Je ne me rappelle plus d...  
  
Si je m'en souviens. Ces anges... Comme cela était étrange. J'avais du rêvé, les anges déchus ne peuvent entrer au paradis ! Toutefois il y a des exceptions, Rochel...  
  
Si j'avais réellement rêvé, comment se fait-il que j'ai pu voir Raphaël arriver ? Je l'ai même entendu me parler. Je ne comprends plus...  
  
_Comme je vois que vous allez mieux, je vais m'en aller...  
  
_Raphaël ?  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Merci...  
  
_Je vous devais bien ça, vous garder bien en vous un secret qui pourrait m'entraîner dans une chute sans fin...  
  
_Il n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_Il serait capable de me rejeter à jamais. Je le dégoûterai.  
  
_S'il s'agissait au moins d'une femme, ce serait peut être moins...  
  
Il sourit et s'avance vers la porte. Il déclare alors en l'ouvrant :  
  
_Mais... nous sommes dans le même cas mon cher. Je crois ne pas me tromper...  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, il s'en va.  
  
Dans le même cas... aimer alors qu'on est un ange ? Aimer un homme ?  
  
Néanmoins, cet homme n'est pas n'importe qui. Rochel, un des plus puissants... Un homme merveilleux devenu monstre. Je l'aime pourtant. Toutefois, pas comme un père, maintenant, j'en suis sûr. J'aime à la folie ce monstre, cet homme mort de l'intérieur.  
  
Il me reproche d'être froid, d'avoir changé. Mais qu'en est-il de lui ? Il m'a demandé depuis quand ce voile d'impassibilité s'est posé sur mon âme, me rendant froid et insensible. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, car je ne connaissais pas la réponse. A présent oui, je le sais, c'est depuis que lui s'est transformé que je suis devenu si glacial. Son changement a provoqué le mien.  
  
Je me lève et enfile ma veste posée sur une chaise. Une soeur arrive et souhaite que je me recouche afin de me reposer, mais je refuse. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Lui.  
  
  
  
* ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° *  
  
Ses appartements sont vides. Son bureau également. Où est-il ? J'ai besoin de lui parler, d'entendre sa douce voix, de le voir sourire...  
  
Je parcours le palais céleste à grandes enjambés. Bon sang, où pourrait-il être ? Soudain, je passe devant le bureau de Sévoth-Tart. Se pourrait-il que... La porte s'ouvre ce qui confirme mes doutes. Rochel sort, il paraît énervé. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'est jamais réellement entendu avec Sévoth- Tart.  
  
Deux monstres. Mais des idées nettement opposées.  
  
Mon Maître me voit, mais fait semblant du contraire. Il passe son chemin. Ses boucles d'or flottant au vent semblent m'inviter à le suivre... Il est tellement beau...  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
  
Je frappe à la porte. Le bruit sourd semble se perdre dans le silence de l'autre côté. Pourtant je l'ai bel et bien vu entrer. Je frappe de nouveau. Toujours rien.  
  
// Je vous en prie, ouvrez Maître... //  
  
Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Il lui ai peut être arrivé quelque chose !  
  
_Maître Rochel ! Ouvrez ! Maître ! ! !  
  
Enfin, la barrière de bois qui me retenait laisse passer de la lumière lentement, doucement, et dévoile un ange sombre au regard de braise et pourtant si indifférent. Un homme aux longs cheveux de cristal qui brillent tant... à en devenir irréels. Un être qui a l'air si seul, si triste, si mélancolique... Il est si beau...  
  
_Maître...  
  
_Que veux-tu Katan ? !  
  
_Je...  
  
_Alors ? !  
  
_...vous...  
  
_Hein ?  
  
_Aime.... plus que tout... Ne me laissez plus jamais seul... Je vous en prie...  
  
Mes jambes tremblent. Je n'ai plus de force. Mais ce n'est pas important. Car il est là, *lui* celui qui embellit chacun de mes jours, celui grâce à qui je suis vivant aujourd'hui, celui pour qui je me tuerai...  
  
Je m'effondre dans ses bras, mes yeux se ferment. J'entends au loin sa voix qui m'appelle. Plus rien n'importe... Car je suis avec lui...  
  
Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.  
  
***Fin du chapitre***  
  
Pas terrible... Vraiment... Pour te répondre Mimi (un peu tard je sais), pour Sourire de Vampire, tu dessines qui tu veux. Et tu as le droit de t'inspirer de mangas, mais faut pas en abuser ! Vas pas me redessiner Duo trait pour trait ! (lol)  
  
@+ Max Devil 


	5. Rejeté

« Déchéance Absolue »  
  
  
  
  
  
By Jeremy Angel and Max Devil  
  
  
  
FanFiction Angel Sanctuary  
  
Yaoi Rochel / Katan  
  
  
  
Et voilà, le moment tant attendu ! Enfin, je crois... c'est ce qu'on m'a dit... Pfff... On n'a pas d'idée pour ce chapitre... *met un CD de hard rock* Ah ! Là c'est mieux, je sens déjà l'inspiration venir ! lol  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 - Rejeté  
  
  
  
Qu'il est bon de le savoir près de moi... Je viens de me réveiller mais je préfère lui faire croire que je dors encore. Je sens sa présence. Rochel, qu'il est bon de vous savoir là...  
  
_Katan... Réveille-toi s'il te plait...  
  
Pourquoi veut-il que je me réveille ? Je sens sa douce main sur mon épaule. Aurait-il quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer ? Et si... Non ! Il faudrait que j'arrête de trop espérer. C'est impossible. Rochel ne peut ressentir la même chose que moi.  
  
_Katan...  
  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux afin qu'il croit que je m'éveille. Il est penché vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. D'habitude, il m'aurait souris. Mais rien. Il se contente de me regarder dans les yeux, toujours avec une pointe de tristesse.  
  
_Maître Rochel...  
  
Il se relève brusquement , puis réajuste sa veste et remonte son col.  
  
_Je dois y aller.  
  
_Vous ne souhaitez pas rester ? Juste encore une minute ou deux...  
  
_Non. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un imbécile qui est resté un gamin capricieux malgré les années qui se sont écoulées !  
  
_Maître... Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela...  
  
_Je ne m'entraînerai pas dans ta folie !  
  
Sur ces paroles blessantes, il ouvre la porte, passe son seuil, et la ferme violemment derrière lui.  
  
Rochel... Pourquoi ? Voilà ma récompense pour lui avoir avouer la vérité sur ce que je ressentais : les insultes, et l'abandon.  
  
Il m'a parlé de folie. Serait-ce l'amour ? Pour lui aimer serait synonyme de folie ? Donc, je suis un fou. Oui, fou d'amour pour lui. Non. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je l'aime. Il n'y peut rien. Il ne pourra m'en empêcher !  
  
Il avait raison quelque part : je suis resté un gamin capricieux. Je suis bel et bien têtu, borné. Et même si ça peut paraître ridicule, je ne changerai pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais. D'un autre côté, je ne peux le forcer à m'aimer, mais au moins à le faire accepter que moi je l'aime, que je l'aimerai toujours, que rien ne pourra changer cela, même pas la mort.  
  
Je me décide enfin à me lever. Je me dirige ensuite vers la fenêtre. Tout est si beau et si naïf dehors, l'innocence même. Tout le monde s'affaire à ses activités quotidiennes. Quelques uns courent à droite et à gauche, certains papotent tranquillement, d'autres se reposent paisiblement, et les derniers ont le nez fourré dans leur travail. Comme toujours.  
  
Le jardin croule sous les fleurs que l'on voit chaque jour de l'année. Plus personne ne les voit, plus personne n'y prête attention. Pourtant un enfant attire mon attention : il semble leur parler. Je l'observe attentivement, quel garçon peut bien parler aux plantes ? Il paraît si doux, si calme, si charmant... Il arbore un immense sourire.  
  
Ca y est, je sais qui il est : le Métatron, le messager du Tout-Puissant ! Que fait-il dehors ? Et où se trouve le ministre qui s'en occupe habituellement ? Il apparaît à ses côtés. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que Métatron était seul dans le jardin.  
  
Le Ministre Sévoth-Tart se retourne alors et fixe sombrement dans ma direction. La peur me saisit. Je me retourne également et plaque mon dos brusquement contre le mur près de la fenêtre pour qu'il ne me voit pas. C'est comme si son regard perçant pouvait deviner les sentiments que je cache derrière mon masque d'impassibilité.  
  
Je soupire et me dirige rapidement vers la porte. Quand je l'ouvre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser de quelle manière Rochel a quitté cette pièce. Je respire un bon coup, tente de chasser ces sombres pensées de mon esprit, et sors enfin.  
  
Dans le couloir, tout est calme. Finalement, je vais marcher tranquillement juste histoire de me dégourdir les jambes. La sérénité qui règne me plaît énormément. Mais cette tranquillité n'est que provisoire : je vois arriver un homme aux longs cheveux couleur ébène, à la peau pâle, et au sourire plus grand et plus apaisant encore qu'un rayon de soleil. A ses côtés, se tient droit comme un 'i' le jeune Raziel.  
  
_Bonjour Katan.  
  
_Bonjour Maître Zahikel.  
  
_Mais... vous avez une mine déconfite !  
  
_Merci.  
  
_Vous devez manquer de repos !  
  
_J'ai pourtant dormi deux fois aujourd'hui... si on peut dire...  
  
_C'est donc cela, vous avez trop dormi !  
  
_Peut être.  
  
_Au fait, savez-vous où je pourrai trouver votre Maître ?  
  
_Non.  
  
_C'est étrange, murmura Raziel se décidant ainsi à enfin dire quelque chose.  
  
_Euh... Excusez mon disciple... Il est quelque peu...  
  
_Ca ne fait rien. C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me demander ?  
  
_Eh bien, oui.  
  
_Très bien. Alors je vous laisse à vos recherches.  
  
_Oui... Au revoir ! Et si vous le voyez, dîtes-lui de venir me voir !  
  
Je tourne alors dans un autre couloir accompagné par les dernières paroles de l'ange. Je décide de rester dans l'angle pendant que mes deux interlocuteurs s'en vont dans le sens opposé. Mes doutes se confirment : j'entends Zahikel souffler à Raziel :  
  
_Comme tu l'as dit, c'est étrange qu'il ne le sache pas. C'est son disciple pourtant !  
  
Les imbéciles, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Est-ce qu'au moins l'un d'eux connaît ce sentiment à la fois doux et dangereux qu'on nomme amour ? Est-ce qu'au moins celui que j'aime le comprend ? Je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas.  
  
Je suis perdu, rejeté. Oui, Rochel, celui pour qui je me tuerai, m'a rejeté !  
  
Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais encore dans ce monde ? Pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Non, le suicide serait idiot et lâche. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, même la mort n'effacera pas cet amour. Et peut être qu'il me reste une chance, peut être que Rochel pourra un jour m'aimer comme moi je l'aime...  
  
Je garde espoir. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Car, ne l'oublions pas, je ne suis qu'un gamin capricieux.  
  
***Fin du chapitre 5 qui était trop nul***A suivre***  
  
  
  
Jeremy : Ah ba laisse tomber ! Notre inspiration nous a joué un sale coup, ce chapitre est trop nase ! Je vais me plaindre au bureau des muses ! ! !  
  
Max : Euh... c'est qui ta muse ?  
  
Jeremy : Bonne question ! Laisse-moi réfléchir... Mon CD de hard rock ! ! !  
  
Max : Voyez l'intelligence supérieure de Jemy-chan !  
  
Jeremy : On se demande d'où ça me vient... N'est-ce pas sentsei ? 


	6. Premier Baiser

« Déchéance Absolue »  
By Jeremy Angel and Max Devil  
FanFiction Angel Sanctuary  
  
Yaoi Rochel / Katan  
Jemy-chan : Ah ba ! On en a pris du temps pour l'écrire ce chapitre ! ^___^  
  
Max-sentsei : Tais-toi, et écris ! Sinon, on va prendre encore plus de retard !  
  
Jemy-chan est triste...  
  
Max sentsei : Mais noOon ! Allez, viens faire un bisou !  
  
Jemy préfère s'enfuir.  
  
Max-sama : Obéis à ton maître et reviens ! ! ! Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! !  
Chapitre 6 - Premier Baiser  
[Titre très révélateur n'est-ce pas ? ^o^ Ben du coup, ça sera court !]  
Rochel s'est montré très distant avec moi. Je ne le vois pratiquement plus. J'aimerai tant lui parler et le supplier de ne plus me fuir, lui affirmer que je ne tenterai rien !  
  
Je déambule dans les couloirs de la cité céleste. En effet, depuis la soudaine distance de Rochel, je ne travaille presque plus. Ce n'est pas que ces vacances improvisées me déplaisent, mais lorsque j'exécutais sagement les ordres de mon Maître autrefois, il était près de moi, il venait souvent me voir et discuter avec moi. La solitude m'a gagné.  
  
Je décide finalement de rendre visite à Raphaël. Depuis que nous connaissons chacun le secret de l'autre, nous nous fréquentons souvent et sommes devenus de très bons amis. Le Maître des Vertus est en vérité le seul qui puisse me comprendre.  
  
Alors que j'arrive devant la porte de son cabiné, un fracas me surprend. Puis, ce sont des voix sourdes mais apparemment troublées qui m'inquiètent. Je me trouve au bord de l'affolement quand l'entrée s'ouvre enfin et laisse apparaître un Mikaël hors de lui. Il s'éloigne à grandes enjambés sans me prêter attention.  
  
Quelque chose de douloureux a du se passer. Raphaël lui aurait-il tout avouer ? Si c'est le cas, vu la réaction de Mikaël, il a du très mal le prendre et mon ami pleure sans doute toutes les larmes de son corps dans son bureau. Je m'y précipite donc.  
  
_Raphaël ? Où êtes-vous ? Raph...  
  
_Ka... Katan ? Est-ce vous ?  
  
_Oui Raphaël.  
  
Je me dirige vers l'endroit d'où semble provenir la voix. Là, dans la pénombre, affalé dans son fauteuil, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, mon confident est en larmes.  
  
_Raphaël... Séchez vos larmes et expliquez-moi tout, s'il vous plaît...  
  
Je prends une chaise et m'installe à ses côtés. A cet instant, il me saute au cou et pleure tel un enfant sur mon épaule.  
  
_Il... m'a dit qu'il... murmure t-il  
  
_Chut. Ca va... Si vous le souhaitez, laissez-vous aller...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Je quitte Raphaël sur un simple 'au revoir' et un sourire, et referme doucement la porte.  
  
La discorde entre lui et Mikaël était la plus simple du monde. Mon cher ami avait simplement annoncé à l'ange du feu qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il le particularisait comme un petit enfant qu'il devait protéger. Ces paroles sont plaisantes à entendre, mais pas pour le roux. Le terme 'petit enfant' le révulse. La colère l'a donc saisi, au plus grand malheur du Maître des Vertus.  
  
Dire qu'un petit problème comme celui du mauvais caractère de Mikaël peut provoquer la souffrance d'un ange...  
  
Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit : il fallait que je parle à Rochel, et maintenant ! Aussi égoïste que cela soit, je ne daigne plus souffrir comme Raphaël...  
  
Je cours presque à présent vers ses appartements. J'accélère de plus en plus pour enfin arriver devant sa porte, que je frappe violemment.  
  
_Maître Rochel ! Ouvrez-moi ! Je vous en prie !  
  
_Katan ? Patientes, j'ouvre, calme-toi.  
  
La porte me dévoile Rochel embarrassé et... Oziel, apparemment surpris.  
  
_Vous pouvez disposer Oziel, déclare mon Maître  
  
Quand l'ange mineur se devine assez loin, Rochel se tourne vers moi. Une lueur sombre dans son regard m'expose sa colère.  
  
_Es-tu devenu fou ? ! Si tu te comportes ainsi devant tout le monde, ils vont finir par se poser des questions ! ! !  
  
_Je tenais juste à vous dire que -quoique vous pensez- je ne regrette pas de vous avoir tout avouer.  
  
_Pardon ?  
  
_Je vois des gens autour de moi qui souffrent de garder un secret, et qui font aussi souffrir sans le vouloir les personnes concernées par ce secret... Alors je me sens heureux de vous l'avoir avouer.  
  
Je me décide à baisser la tête. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas voir l'expression qu'il doit afficher après l'alignement de ces quelques mots dans la discussion. Furieux ? Amusé ? Révolté ? Je n'en sais rien...  
  
Alors se passe une chose que jamais je n'aurai cru : sa main vient caresser ma joue droite, et sa tête se pose sur mon épaule gauche.  
  
_Mon cher Katan... Ne te prends pas la tête pour un homme comme moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine...  
  
Cette parole m'insurge. Pas la peine ? Oh si, il le vaut. Je l'aime ! Seul lui compte pour moi dans ce monde de haine qui me dégoûte plus que tout. Je m'écrie tout en le secouant par les épaules :  
  
_Ne dîtes pas ça !  
  
_Katan... Tu me fais mal...  
  
_Maître ! Vous comptez bien plus que n'importe qui pour moi, vous comprenez ? !  
  
_...  
  
_Je... je vous aime Maître...  
  
_Comment est-ce ?  
  
_Pardon ?  
  
_Aimer, comment est-ce ?  
  
_Fabuleux... Si vous saviez ! Mais vous pouvez le connaître...  
  
_Je ne comprends pas.  
  
J'approche doucement mes lèvres des siennes.  
  
_Aimez-moi Rochel...  
  
Je l'embrasse tout en fermant les yeux. Enfin. Doux rêve réalisé après tant de souffrance, tu t'empares de moi, je suis ton prisonnier, car je l'aime... Cette douce sensation qui m'envahit, il y a longtemps de cela, c'était Toi, Amour... Sa présence qui réchauffait mon âme, sa main qui me faisait trembler lorsqu'elle me touchait, sa voix qui me faisait frémir... tout cela était des signes ! Mais je ne les voyais pas, je ne voulais pas les voir, car il est mon père. Pourtant, à présent, je l'accepte, car je ne veux plus souffrir comme Raphaël et je ne sais que trop bien que jamais ce sentiment envers mon maître ne disparaîtra.  
  
Il ne me repousse pas, ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, sa main me caresse tendrement le bas du dos. Puis la chaleur de ses lèvres, et de son corps disparaissent petit à petit... Je ne sens plus ce merveilleux enlacement ni de ce baiser si doux. Il n'est plus là... La porte ouverte laisse entrer une douce brise qui vient frôler ma joue droite, y laissant une dangereuse sensation de déception.  
  
Pourquoi s'en est-il allé ? Non, je ne dois pas avoir de sombres pensées. Pas d'idées négatives. Il va sûrement revenir... Nous allons sûrement terminer ce baiser et cette étreinte... Oui... Sûrement...  
  
_Maître... Rochel...  
***Fin du chapitre***A suivre***  
Jeremy : Voili voilou ! Bientôt la fin. Ben ouais, j'aime pas trop écrire des fanfics, je vais plutôt me consacrer à Sourire de Vampire... et aux autres fics. Ensuite, création d'autres fics (originale et fan). Mais je n'en dis pas plus... ^o^ @+ 


	7. Premieres larmes et derniers mots

****

" Déchéance Absolue "

By Jeremy Angel and Max Devil

*

FanFiction Angel Sanctuary (les personnages ne sont pas à nous, snif)

Yaoi Rochel / Katan

*

Petit mot de Jeremy : Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous les lecteurs, et spécialement à Mimi et à Aki_no_Sabaku. -)

Chapitre 7 – First tears et final words

J'attends. Comme un parfait imbécile ! Depuis deux heures déjà. Quand reviendra t-il ?

Je fixe une bouteille de vin posée sur la table en face du fauteuil où je me suis assis. La lumière joue avec les nuances de couleur bordeaux de la boisson. Elle projète également les coloris du liquide sur la table, lui donnant des allures de vitrail. 

J'attrape la bouteille. La froideur de l'objet me surprend. Puis, je prends le verre attendant sagement à côté. Deux marques de lèvres s'y dessinent. Celle de mon maître sans doute. J'y dépose un léger baiser. Mes joues s'enflamment. Je repense alors à l'évènement s'étant produit tout à l'heure, dans cette pièce. J'ai enfin pu l'embrasser. Je ressens encore la chaleur de son corps, la tendresse de ces caresses...

J'ôte le bouchon de liège de la bouteille, et me verse un peu de vin dans le verre de cristal que je porte ensuite à mes lèvres. Après deux gorgées, je repose immédiatement l'alcool. Quel dégoût ! Comment mon maître peut-il en boire ?

Je frissonne. J'aimerai tant l'avoir près de moi, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras...

Je me lève brusquement, poings serrés. S'il ne veut pas venir à moi, j'irai à lui !

***

Trois heures ! Trois heures de recherche en vain ! Où est-il ? J'en ai assez, assez de le chercher ! Pourquoi est-il ainsi ? Pourquoi me fait-il ceci ?

Quelque chose d'étrange se passe, quelque chose que je ne connais pas, de nouveau... Deux gouttes glissent doucement sur mes joues.

Des larmes ? Je pleurs ?

Mon coeur se serre. Que se passe t-il ? 

Cette douleur, cette souffrance consumait mon âme depuis bien des années. Mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait fait couler ses perles d'argent.

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne ! J'ai besoin de lui ! 

"Tu le cherches mais il a disparu, hein ? Il te fuit !"

Je relève la tête. C'est impossible ! Je croyais avoir halluciné la première fois que… Encore ces anges noirs !

"Viens avec nous, et tu ne souffriras plus."

Je leur tends ma main. Ne plus souffrir ? Cela simplifierait tellement les choses.

Tendre soupçon de l'existence d'une vie meilleure.

"Non, je ne viendrai pas."

Je me relève, les regarde avec mépris, et reprends :

"Vous croyez que c'est si simple ? Vous fuyez les problèmes au lieu de les affronter, vous n'êtes que des pleutres ! Je ne vous suivrai pas dans votre lâcheté ! Je préfère souffrir toute ma vie d'un amour à sens unique et pouvoir encore rester auprès de lui !"

L'image de ces sombres personnages ailés devient floue, disparut petit à petit, telle un mauvais souvenir que l'on efface d'une mémoire. Je me rends compte alors qu'une foule d'anges s'est rassemblée autour de moi.

"Est-il fou ? / Que fait-il ici ? / Il parle tout seul… / N'a t-il pas parlé d'amour ?!"

Oh non… Ils ont tous, sans exception, assisté à mon petit discours. Mais comment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait tant de monde à mes côtés… Je suis fichu. Et lui avec, sans doute.

Comme dans tous mes grands moments de honte ou de peur, je m'évanouis.

***

"… suffiront nous n'allons pas utiliser tout…"

Lui ?

"Raphaël !"

On dirait un mauvais film. Ou un cycle qui ne s'arrête jamais.

"Surpris de me voir Katan ? Il faut dire qu'on ne se quitte plus ces temps-ci !"

Je l'entends doucement rire.

"Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… je m'étais juste évanoui. Un peu d'eau et…"

Il me regarde avec une petite moue à présent, qui m'a coupé la parole.

"Katan, Katan ! Vous parliez d'amour seul dans un couloir ! Vous les effrayez, les répugnez… Ne devenez-vous pas un méprisable pêcheur ?"

Il s'arrête un instant afin de venir s'installer à mes côtés. A présent, il me caresse tendrement les cheveux comme pour apaiser un enfant qui crut voir un fantôme.

"Ils voulaient un médecin assez puissant pour pouvoir vous soigner autant que de vous contrôler. Car vous êtes… une sorte de monstre. Vous aimez très cher ! Vous auriez du vous taire… Comme moi. Mais vous voilà découvert."

Je ne préfère rien répondre et le laisser continuer. Je me sens bien, à un tel point que même ses paroles blessantes ne m'atteignent pas. De plus, ce n'est pas son but.

"Vous souhaitiez me faire la morale quant à Mikaël. N'est ce pas ? Gentil comme vous êtes, vous êtes malgré tout resté silencieux vis à vis de cette histoire. Et regardez-vous ! Cet amour vous a conduit à la folie."

Non. Il a tord.

"L'amour est une folie, Raphaël. Certains la maîtrisent, d'autres non. Certains la vivent à deux, d'autres seuls. Certains en sont heureux, d'autres en souffrent. Elle peut durer, elle peut finir."

Il se relève subitement en manquant de me faire tomber du lit.

"Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça ! Je vais le chercher, je suis certain que tout peut s'arranger !" me lance t-il en sortant.

Quel ami ! Je ne tente pas de le retenir : j'ai envie de lui parler. 

Dans l'attente, dans les nombreuses pensées qui me submergent, je m'endors doucement.

***

Son petit corps chaud contre moi. Ses fines mains dans mes cheveux. Son souffle brûlant au creux de mon oreille.

"Réveille-toi mon enfant."

Cette voix suave.

"Rochel…"

Sans réfléchir, je l'embrasse. Pur bonheur : il ne me repousse pas. Sombre malheur : il l'arrête vite.

"J'ai appris que tu parlais d'une façon décadente aux murs. Ne sois pas gêné. Il va falloir que tu me fasses une promesse."

Je le serre contre moi.

"Continuez maître."

Il soupire tout en m'effleurant les hanches.

"Tu sais… Je n'aurai qu'à dire que tu avais absorbé une drogue, qu'elle était la cause de ton moment de délire. Par contre, ne parle plus jamais de cette histoire. Laisse-les oublier."

Pas ça !

"Vos voulez que j'arrête de vous aimer !"

Rire.

"Non, simplement qu'eux arrêtent de croire que tu m'aimes. Tu ne peux pas cesser, je sais bien que c'est impossible. Ce serait bien fou et cruel de ma part de te faire cette requête…"

Trouble. Il se lève.

"Alors ? Vous acceptez ? Vous m'aimez ?!"

Une porte qui s'ouvre.

"Qui sait, Katan ?"

****

***Fin du chapitre***Fin de l'histoire***

J'adooooore cette fin. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous imposer ça ! (rires) Nous allons un peu plus nous consacrer à nos fictions originales à présent (vi, nos fifics à nous), ce fut un réel plaisir que d'être inspiré d'Angel Sanctuary… A bientôt !

- _Jeremy_


End file.
